


Teacher, Teacher, What You Gonna Do?

by FidelisBast39, TommyNewt (edmay260)



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Dating, Diners, Dinner, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Fantasy, First Dates, Foreign Language, Gay, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, High School, Love, Lust, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Table Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidelisBast39/pseuds/FidelisBast39, https://archiveofourown.org/users/edmay260/pseuds/TommyNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has been fantasizing his history teacher, Thomas. Being pinned on his bed.. or maybe his desk.. Oh how much Newt wanted that. Thomas wanted it too, only he never admitted it. </p><p>Now Newt's going to make the first move and Thomas will surely be surprised. </p><p>So? Teacher, teacher, what you gonna do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fantasizing About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Alva: Thomas  
> Mr. Galilei: Gally

Newt was being pinned on the table while Thomas sucked his neck. The blond moaned in delight as his teacher began biting and opening his clothes. Just before he opened up Newt's pants he spread the blond's legs and pushed his hips until their crotches brushed. "Ohh Mr. Alva.. You're so ho-oh.. hot.." Newt moaned loudly as his teacher moved his hips. "Stop torturing me!" He opened up Thomas's buttons and opened his clothes, revealing the beautiful body the teacher had been hiding behind those clothes.

Thomas slid down Newt's pants grabbed the student's boner. He stroked it slowly and picked up his pace. "You like this? You like it when I do this?" Thomas whispered into Newt's ears making the blond to moan again. "And call me Thomas when we're doing this."

"Okay.. Thomas" Newt said seducing. He put his arms around Thomas while the teacher continued kissing him. Thomas slid his Thomas in Newt's mouth, exploring it while the other boy closed his eyes enjoying the sensation Thomas gave him. When Thomas pulled out his tongue he groaned and opened his eyes. Thomas forcefully turned him making his chest brushing against the desk. "Rough.. I love it Thomas" Newt whispered. Thomas lifted Newt's hips up and slapped his ass cheeks. "Ungh" Newt moaned "I've been so naughty teacher please spank me again."

"You've been a bad boy?" Thomas asked as he put on some lube on his cock. "Spanking is not the best punishment for that." Without saying anything more he inserted his cock inside Newt's entrance with one thrust. The blond screamed with pleasure as Thomas slid his cock in and out of him. "So tight.." Thomas said as he closed his eyes. Then his hands flew and once again slapped Newt's ass.

"Oh Thomas" Newt moaned once again. Then all disappeared, replaced with a classroom filled with students and Thomas looking right at him. His face went red as he came back to reality. "Uhh.. I didn't mean you Mr. Alva! I was talking to the other Thomas. Thomas! Thomas!" He looked around hoping there was anyone named Thomas other than the teacher. After a few moments of awkwardness he looked back at his teacher. "There's no one here with the name of Thomas is there?"

"No. Except if you were referring to me Newton." Thomas said calmly, he didn't look angry at all which confused Newt. But what he said next was the one which surprised him. "I would like to talk to you after class Newton." He said after a few seconds of silence. A few whispering were filling the room making the teacher to shush the whole room. The place returned quiet and he returned to teach the lesson.

"Fantasizing the teacher again huh?" Someone said from behind Newt. The blond turned his back to face him, Minho. "It's the fifth time this week. You got it bad." He continued.

Newt rolled his eyes and turned his attention back at the teacher, he was writing on the blackboard. "How can't you? Don't you see how his ass shakes when he's doing that? It's so hot." He said with lust, his eyes were staring at Thomas's ass. "I want him in my bed. Like right now."

"Ew. He's like way older than you and you still want him? He probably has belly flops." Minho said. "Why not with me? I have abs you can lick on if you want to. Even if you wanted right now." He opened his shirt and revealed his abs and looked at Newt seducing but the blond ignored him.

"You don't know what the hell he's hiding inside those layers of clothes" Newt said. He turned back to see Minho raising his eyebrow questioning. "Oh yeah. A beautiful perfectly formed six pack. How do I know this? Let's just say I sneaked into his house and peeked him while he's in his shower, but I never got to see his big meat because I almost got busted and I had to ran away."

"Are you two done?" A voice said. Newt looked back to the board and found Thomas had finished writing and looking at him. The school bell rung and the students went out the class except Newt who just picked up his bag and walked towards Thomas. He sat on top of Thomas's table and looked at him with a bright smile. Thomas leaned his back against the wall and closed the door. "You've been spacing out in my class." He said finally.

'Well that wouldn't happen if you weren't this damn sexy' Newt thought. "Yeah.. I'm sorry, it won't happen again" He said cheerfully.

"It won't happen again because I'm going to do something about it." Thomas said. Newt raised his eyebrow and looked at Thomas with curiosity. "Every time you spaced out I'm giving you a punishment."

This was getting interesting for Newt. "And what kind of punishment would it be Mr. Alva?" Newt asked with a slight seducing tone. He got off the desk and walked towards Thomas.

"That's a secret." Thomas said with a wicked smile. "See you tomorrow Newt."

"Tomorrow?" Newt asked. Thomas raised an eyebrow hearing him saying that. Newt laughed a little as he realized what he meant. "Oh yeah. That museum of blah blah trip. All right, see you Mr. Alva" He gave Thomas a smile before leaving the room.

/break/

Newt checked himself up on the mirror and looke for any flaw on his outfit and more importantly his face. He had always trie to look perfect to get the attention of anyone he had a crush on. This time he wore an orange sleeveless shirt with a cute white jacket and a seriously tight skinny jeans. Surely it would get his teacher's attention.

He put on some cream to hide his eye bags right before he left the mirror to get his sling bag and walked out of his room. On the way down he was greeted by both his parents who was in the middle of discussing some serious doctor business. He could know that because he can hear his parents talking about _bacitracin_ , _anemia_ , _tuberculosis_ and some other things.

"Hey sweetie." His mother greeted him as he got to the kitchen, she offered him some toast which he took a bite from. "Are you ready for your museum trip?" She asked.

Newt rolled his eyes and took another bite on his toast. "I already know all the things in there." Newt said. "But it's a must! I'll be punished by mr. Alva if I don't." He looked at the clock and put down the toast back on the playe. "Oh shuck. I'm going to be late. Bye mom, dad"

"Bye!" Both of his parents said as he went out of the house and opened the garage to get his car. He opened and got in his car. Just before he left for the road he put on some sunglasses and checked himself out on the rearview mirror.

The ten minutes drive was like the usual. The moment he got to school people was staring at him like what they usually do. He opened up the car door and let out his foot first. Showing off his skinny but perfect legs. Then dramatically brought his body out making his hair looked like it was being blowed off by the wind.

Just on the right time. Thomas was just walking towards the doors of the school, he could see it clearly, the way Newt had walked out of his car and to the building. Somehow it made him captivated and drool a little.

"Thomas? Are you.. Drooling?" A woman said from beside him. It was the headmaster, Ava Paige. She looked at Thomas with a slight disgusted look but then removed it right away.

Thomas snapped back to reality and wiped his drool off. "No! No! It was just uhh.. Just the.." He stammered but then he ran away. "See you later Headmaster Paige!" He went to the teacher's room and sighed in relief. That had happened a lot. This was just the first time Headmaster Paige saw him, but the other teachers? Seems quite often.

Newt walked around the halls getting stares and whispers from the kids around. An't blame him, he's the most popular guy in school, perhaps the most popular human there. He looked at the other students who were looking at him and took off his sunglasses then gave them a sinister look before leaving them with shock on their faces.

"So what happened between you and mr. Alva yesterday?" Minho asked once he entered the room and sat down. "He even closed the door. Did you get into his pants?" His eyes was sparkling with curiosity.

Newt shook his head in disappointment. "Sadly no. But soon." He said with a wicked grin on his face. "Soon I'll get him on his desk. And it would be amazing."

"Then let's make a bet." Minho said making the blonde to look at Minho with a raised eyebrow. "The first one who gets to sleep with a teacher wins."

Newt frowned and looked at te clock before he looked back at Minho. Ten more minutes. "Didn't you say 'ew. He's like older than you and he probably has belly flops' yesterday? And now you want to bet on sleeping with the teacher?" He said and Minho nodded. "You're weird."

"What I meant yesterday was why Mr. Alva? Why not I don't know.. Mr. Galilei?" Minho said blushing. Newt's eyes widened as he heard the name said. He was about to open his mouth and burst out something but Minho stopped him. "I know! I know! Why him? I don't really know. He's just.. Hot you know? And his eyebrows.. Shuck! I think I'm dying!"

"But Mr. Galilei? Really Min? Can't you pick anyone more.." Newt said covering his face with his hands. "I'm embarrassed for you Min. Ohh god.. I can't believe this at all"

"Hey! At least he's got muscles! Maybe he'll fuck me roughly till I faint." Minho said with a naughty tone.

Newt gritted his teeth and stared at Minho. "All right. Game on. Whoever loses has to wear that costume." That costume was designed by one of the kids from design class, she was bored so she decided to make a hideous costume that could make all who see it either laugh uncontrollably or puke for more than three days.

"Oh it's on. May the best seducer win" Minho said with a wide grin. The teacher went in as he went back to his seat right behind him.

/break/

The kids went inside the museum one by one. Newt stayed on the back of the line with Minho talking about something other than the exhibits inside. They've been inside for so much they even knows all the workers inside.

Thomas was with the front line, looking for a certain someone, Newt. But he couldn't fin him. Yup those clothes Newt wore had captivated him. He couldn't stop looking at Newt while they were in class earlier. That costume was supposed to be forbidden for him to wear because it made him so hot. The moment he stepped out of the bus people had been staring at him, each step he took was enough to make them stare.

The lines were getting shorter and Newt was getting close to where Thomas was standing. He looked at his teacher and caught Thomas staring at him. He gave Thomas a naughty smile then pretended to look away.

They had to go through the security check he knew that. Newt had to take off of his jacket so they could check him. Thomas looked at the blond taking off his jacket, he saw his muscles and melted. Newt's figure was perfect too making the security guard checking him tried to do stuffs. Newt realized that Thomas was staring at him and made a seducing look at him making the teacher turn red.

Once they were inside Newt didn't pay attention at all. He already knew everything in there. The stone statues of the Greek and Roman Gods, the fossils of some dinosaurs, some replica of paintings like _The Scream_ , _Starry Night_ , _Mona Lisa_ , and others. The only thing that would make him interested was if they turned alive like in the _Night at The Museum_ movie.

He pulled out his phone and put on his headset, turned on the music ignoring the guide's explanation. All was fine until someone slapped his ass making him jump and threw his hand, but someone grabbed it. "Bloody hell!" Newt cursed as he turn his back to see who did that. You'd be surprised who it was. "Mr. Alva?" He said surprised. "You were the one who?"

Thomas nodded and gave him a grin. "Punnishment numer one." He said, he was still paying attention to the guide.

"What did I do?" Newt said a little bit annoyed but slightly turned on since Thomas had slapped his ass.

"You weren't paying attention. That's similar to spacing out Newt." Thomas replied. Newt rolled his eyes and put back on his headsets making the teacher to replay his act. "Do you want a third time?"

"Maybe?" Newt said quietly. Thomas raised an eyebrow telling him he didn't hear it. "No sir."

"Good. Now put those headsets away." Thomas said. Newt grumbled as he returned his headset beck into his bag and slid his phone back to his pocket. "Good boy." He said as he moved his hands back to Newt's ass and squeezed it.

"This is harrassment!" Newt yelled, pretending to be insulted. "I could get you arrested Mr. Alva!"

"We both know you won't do that Newton." Thomas replied. "You know that you're enjoying this. This is for teasing me in class and on the security check." He continued squeezing the blond's ass making the boy moan. "Say it. Just say it Newton."

"Say what Mr. Alva?" Newt moaned. They were doing this. In the museum in front of a lot of people.

"You want me." Thomas said as he pulled Newt closer. "I want you to say my name."

Newt closed his eyes and moaned aloud. "I want you Thomas!". The other studens don't seem to pay attention. Thomas let go of his squeeze and brought Newt to an empty room. Newt put his arms around Thomas as Thomas went back to squeezing his ass but with both his hands now. They closed their distance and kissed. Thomas slapped the blond's ass once again.

Newt came back to reality and looked at Thomas who was right next to him. "First punnishment." He said calmly still paying attention to the guide. Newt turned red and went to Minho.

"Shit. He just spanked you! You have skills!" Minho said clearly jealous. "One point for you. Don't get too excited, I'll sleep with Mr. Galilei faster than you will with Mr. Alva."

"Dream on." Newt said rolling his eyes. He put back on his headsets and ignored the guide once again. The blond saw some familiar faces and waved at them, they waved back and gave him a smile.

They went around the museum for quite some time now. Now Newt had changed from hearing music to playing _Pou_. While he was playing someone appeared behind him and slapped his ass once again. He turned his back to find Thomas again this time he was looking at Newt.

"Pay attention." Thomas said. Newt shook his head and slid his phone inside his pocket. "This will go in the next tests I'm making. I want you to be ready Newt."

Newt looked at Thomas and frowned. "I've been here for like the tenth time. I know all the things in here." Newt said. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure I'll pass." He went back playing the game ignoring Thomas's muttering.

Newt finally had enough of Thomas's big mouth and faced Thomas. He placed his hand on Thomas's chest and slid it down slowly. He was sure no one was watching them except Minho so.. "Hey teacher.." Newt whispered seducingly.

"Wh-what Newt?" Thomas asked with his face as red as a tomato. His heart was beating hard as Newt slid down his hand from his chest to his belly making him shiver.

"Teacher, teacher what you gonna do?" Newt asked as he leaned his head to Thomas's chest and his hand went down touching Thomas's belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments and thoughts!  
> They give me live!


	2. He Moaned Out Your Name!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened..

Thomas backed away a few steps trying to make Newt stop but the blond kept on touching his belly. It felt so hot and sexy he felt something growing inside his pants. Newt touched his belt and clicked it open. Thomas was so shocked quickly turn his back and speed walked towards the men's room.

Newt looked at Minho with a winning smile as he walked towards him. Minho just rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you just did that." Minho whispered.

"Hey! If you want to win it got to do everything it takes." Newt said, he turned his head to look at Thomas who was awkwardly running towards the bathroom. He took some steps following him.

Minho grabbed his shoulder and turned him around facing him again. "Where are you going?" Minho asked. Newt ignored him and turned his back again and followed Thomas to the bathroom with Minho following him.

He went to one of the stalls and locked it. He opened and slid down his pants revealing his big cock and quickly stroked it. He closed his eyes and imagined Newt being there with no clothes and walking towards him. Newt was kneeling down and his mouth was wide open ready to suck his cock.

"Oh Newt.." He moaned. The movement of his hands became faster as he imagined Newt moving his head faster. "Suck it faster bitch!". His breathing became heavy as he continued stroking.

/outside the bathroom/

Newt and Minho heard the moanings of their teacher. Newt looked at Minho with his face turning red by the second. He reached for the knob and quietly opened the door. Just before he walked in he looked over at Minho who gave him an 'are you sure?' Look. He nodded and walked in just in time to hear Thomas moan his name.

Newt's face became redder as he went to the stall next to Thomas. There was a glory hole to peek and take a look at the teacher's big meat but his heart was beating so hard he wasn't sure he was brave enough to do it. Wait what? A glory hole in a museum toilet? Newt never knew about that.

"I don't think I'm sure anymore." Newt mouthed to Minho with a slight embarrased look. He kneeled down slowly still weighing wether to peek or not. You can guess which one win. He finally braved himself to peek inside and saw his teacher's hand slidin up and down his cock while the other hand was rubbing his rock hard abs.

"Newt.. Yeah yeah! I'm cumming!" Thomas moaned loudly, still fantasizing the sex with Newt. Not even realizing the presence of the two kids in the next stall. His hand movements were getting fast and finally he let off his load. His sperm squirted out of his cock and landed on the wall. He picked up his pants up and began buttoning it.

"He's going out." Newt mouthed as he quickly went out of the stall. He pushed Minho out and closed the door making some squeaking sounds on the floor. They quickly went back to the group and acted normal.

Minho couldn't keep it for long though, he couldn't hold his smile and turned to look at Newt. He kept slapping Newt's arms excitedly before Newt told him to breath deeply before letting his words out. "He moaned out your name!" Minho said, squealing. "He was fantasizing about you dude! The bet is off!"

Newt frowned and raised an eyebrow. "What? Why? There's no guarantee he was fantasizing about me! He could have been fantasizing another Newt!" Newt said awkwardly. Without him realizing the person they were talking about appeared right behind him and breathed on his neck making the blonde jump.

"What did I miss?" He said after a few seconds of silence and staring at each other. The blonde was still red thinking about what happened inside the bathroom. "I hope I didn't miss too much."

Newt shook his head and turned his attention at the guide. "No you didn't." He said. The boy shifted uncomfortably and whispered to the teacher. "So why did you run to the bathroom?"

Thomas looked at him with a uncomfortable stare and breathe deeply. "N-nothing.. Just got to let something out." He said. Yeah his lust and his sperm. "So.. This museum is so.. What's the word? Majestic." He said awkwardly trying to change the subject.

"Really Mr. Alva? Majestic?" Newt said rolling his eyes. He tried to search for Minho who suddenly disappeared, he found him right next to Mr. Galilei who had already tried to put his hands around Minho's waist. Minho saw Newt looking at him and gave him a wink. "Bitch." Newt mouthed towards him but the asian boy ignored him.

 _Majestic? Stupid!_ Thomas thought to himself. He looked at the guide and tried to change the subject. "So what did the guide explain when I was gone?" Thomas asked. Newt looked at him with wide eyes and a frown.

Please not that question. Newt had been inside the loo too so he wouldn't have heard or even know what the guide had been explaining. Newt searched around trying to guess what did the guide explain when tey were gone. "Uhh.. The _Mona Lisa_." Newt blurted out due to panic.

Thomas turned and look at Newt. "That's impossible _Mona Lisa_ is still way over there." Thomas said as he pointed out to the hall right at the left of them. This was so not good.

"Oh bloody hell. Sorry. I meant the three gods. _Zeus, Poseidon and Hades_. He told us how they overcomed their father, _Kronos_ and threw his choped down or whatever body into _Tartarus_." Newt explained, he got a surprised look from Thomas whch quickly turned into a smile. Well it wouldn't be a surprise. Newt had went in here many times and he had read _Percy Jackson and The Greek Gods._

"Very good." Thomas said impressed. "Now would you mind explaining what the guide is explaining right now to me?" He pointed at a stone statue of Medusa.

Newt rolled his eyes and groaned. "Why don't you go there and hear the explanation yourself? I know I've been here a lot but that doesn't mean I'm your bloody personal guide Mr. Alva." He said. Thomas looked at him and let out a laugh.

"All right, all right." Thomas said.

Newt shook his head and looked back at where Minho and Mr. Galilei were standing but the two was already gone. God that boy works fast. Newt walked towards the nearest turn and saw the two walking alone. Then Gally suddenly pinned Minho on the wall, their faces were just a few inch away.

"What are you looking at?" A voice called from behind Newt making the blonde jump. He turned to find Thomas standing there with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh for god's sake don't sneak up on me like that you bloody bas-!" Newt yelled but stopped himself before he could say something that could get him into trouble. He looked back at Minho and the teacher who were busy looking at each other.

Thomas was still confused and looked over at where Newt was looking at. Then he saw them. He started to walked up to them, Newt realized it and held the teacher's arms trying to stop him. "So Gally's having an affair with a student eh?" Thomas said as he continued walking.

"No no! Don't!" Newt said still trying to hold the teacher but it was no use since the teacher was clearly stronger than him. Rather than he stopping Thomas he got pulled by Thomas automatically dragging him too.

As the teacher and Newt arrived he crossed his arms and coughed to get the two's attention. Gally looked at him surprised but then it went back. "Go away. We're busy." He said as he neared his face to Minho.

"Maybe we should stop sir.." Minho said. He looked over at Newt with an annoyed look before giving him a fuck with his middle finger. Newt just rolled his eyes and gave him a smile.

"Why? He's having an affair with a student too right? The blonde." Gally said still not letting Minho get away. Gally neared his face and kissed Minho passionately making the student gasp. The moment he let go of the kiss he looked over at Thomas. "If you tell I tell, we'll both get into trouble. Seems fair right?"

"I-I I'm not getting involved with a teacher sir!" Newt yelled, his face getting red.

Gally looked at Newt and gave him a smile. "Oh really? I saw your hands from Thomas's chest down to his belt and clicked it open." Gally said. "I must say I'm impressed with how you made him run to the toilet like that."

"Ooh, busted." Minho said with a winning smile.

Thomas turned his back and grabbed Newt's hand. He pulled Newt and went away leaving the two alone. Now Newt and Thomas were alone too. "You shouldn't have done that." Thomas said.

"Me? Who was the one who slapped my ass first? And that was the only way I could shut you up Mr. Alva!" Newt said not wanting to lose. "I mean, grow some balls! Don't say that this is my fault!"

"Well if you had paid attention I wouldn't do that!" Thomas yelled.

"You're just saying that because you wanted to touch my ass! I saw you looking at me from the time I went out of my car!" Newt yelled back.

"Well I.. I.." Thomas said but he was out of words. It was true. He had wanted to touch it, he had to use a punishment as an excuse. "I don't want to touch your ass!"

Newt was annoyed right now. He turned his back and pressed his chest on the wall. "Oh yeah? Then what will you do if I let you?" Newt asked. "Go on. Touch it, squeeze it do whatever you want. I know you want it."

Thomas looked at it and his eyes widened. Holy shit. He was tempted to do it. He walked up to Newt, his hands were itching to touch those two buns. So he did it, he touched it and began squeezing it making the student to moan.

"Oh god Mr. Alva. Your hands are great." Newt moaned. But then the feeling stopped when he didn't feel his hands anymore. He turned around to find Thomas walking around touching his head. "What's wrong?"

"This is.. This is wrong! I can't get involved with you. You're my student!" Thomas said. "And I'm really sure you do this to other guys too. You let them do this and gave them false hope."

Newt laughed a little and sighed. "You know nothing sir." Newt whispered. "I know that you want me. And I'm giving you something that you want. Why are you denying it?"

"I don't like you. I don't want you." Thomas said. But his mind said, _I want to fuck you_. "I'm not denying anything." Then the teacher walked away leaving Newt alone.

Newt looked around and sighed. Yeah. Maybe the Newt he was moaning was another Newt he knew. But the teacher had squeezed his ass, he must've felt something for him. Why is he acting like this? Yeah he might've been scared but no one has to know. Gally and Minho would know but those two will keep their mouth shut.

Newt walke back to the group and found Minho standing alone, Gally had gone away too. "So did you guys..?" Newt asked. The asian gave him a smile and shook his head.

"Sadly, no." Minho said. "But he said we'll continue it later." He looked at the expression on Newt's face and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Uh.. He touched my ass." Newt said.

"But why aren't you happy? Or excited?" Minho asked.

"He said that it was wrong." Newt said, he sighed. He looked over at where Thomas's standing, Thomas looked at him then looked away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments!


	3. Date: Me Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pop quiz. When the teacher gets it back and found you wrote something.  
> Date: me please?

Minho looked at Newt in disbelief. Really? Thomas said that it wasn't right? It wasn't right? Oh for god's shucking sake. Is that even a reason? "There's no way he could've said that." He said. "Unless he's hiding something."

"He's not hiding anything Min." Newt said. "Maybe I shouldn't have put my hopes up for someone like him. Maybe I should've tried your buffy but still an asshole teacher." That gave him a slap on the cheek, a hard one. Thomas even looked at the two of them and frowned. He wanted to go there but..

"First of all, Mr. Galilei isn't an asshole. He's just hot headed." Minho growled. "Second, the Newt that became my bestfriend for over than three years never gave up on chasing a boy and making him his." Newt gave the asian boy a frown and a stare. "Third, I slapped you because of number two."

"All right! I get it! I get it! Just stop with the counting! Sheesh sometimes you can be such a bloody blabbermouth." Newt yelled. He looked at Minho who was slowly grinning.

"That's the spirit!" Minho said cheerfully. He leaned closer and whispered into Newt's ear. "So.. Since our teachers aren't around us and everyone's too preoccupied how about you lick my abs? I'm horny."

Newt rolled his eyes. "You know what Min? Most guys wants their cocks to be licked when they're horny not their abs." He said.

Minho neared himself to Newt and gave the blonde a grin. "Okay. You can lick my cock too if you want to." He said. "What do you say blondie? Wanna do a fellatio to my dick? Or would you prefer us fucking?"

Newt shook his head and gave Minho a smile. "Uhh.. Let me think.. Hmm.. No." He said. "No to fellatio, no to fucking. I can't believe you knew the word fellatio."

"Believe it Newt. Because I just said it and I'll say it again." Minho said. "Fellatio." Newt rolled his eyes and pretended not to hear the asian boy talking. "Fellatio. Fellatio Newt. Do a fellatio on my dick."

"Bloody hell Minho! Stop it!" Newt yelled at Minho. He went closer to Minho and quickly grabbed his boner. "If you say fellatio again, I'm plucking grapes." He looked down at his hand and smiled. "You weren't lying about you being horny."

Minho made a face, a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Yeah. If you slid your hand up and down gently and hotly I can come right now." He said. Newt quickly release his grab and shook his head. "Or maybe not." Minho continued. "Okay, I'm going to the men's room. All this talking about fellatio and you touching my manhood, shuck I need to let it off!" He ran to the bathroom leaving Newt to laugh and shook his head.

Newt looked at Minho who was running to the men's room. Maybe he'll get a nickname, " _Minho pees a lot_.". No? I kind of like it. The blonde turned his head just to find Thomas looking at him then looked away again. Newt's laugh died and his smile turned into a frown. Why is he avoiding Newt's eyes?

The group was about to go to another room, Thomas waited for a while for the kids to go first. Right before Thomas could follow them Newt grabbed his hand, he turned his head to find the blonde boy looking at him right in the eye.

"Newt.." Thomas started to say but was cut off by Newt who had already tiptoed and pressed his lips to Thomas's. No one else was aroud so Newt figured it was fine. Thomas hesitated at first but then he went with it.

Newt put his arms around Thomas, he retreated from the kiss to grasp some air. "There's nothing wrong with this Tommy.." Newt whispered. Thomas raised an eyebrow and Newt realized that he had said Tommy. "Oh, I meant Mr. Alva."

"No. Keep calling me Tommy, I like it. Just don't say that in front of the other students." Thomas whispered. Newt smiled and gave him a nod. Thomas put his arms around Newt's waist, he leaned closer to give Newt another kiss but the teacher pulled back.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Newt asked.

"I'm not convinced yet." Thomas said. "I did saw you grabbing Gally's personal boy toy's junk. And it did look like you were pleasuring him."

Newt shook his head. "I wasn't pleasuring him." He said. Thomas gave him a ' _so what was that about?_ ' look so Newt rolled his eyes before he explained. "He was talking about these sexual things, fellatio stuffs and I got annoyed so I grabbed his junk and said that if he said fellatio again I'll pluck his grapes." By the time Newt had stopped talking, Thomas's face was already red, as red as a tomato. Looks like he wasn't expecting that as an answer.

"Oh god! Children these days! I can't believe you guys even know that word!" Thomas said as he covered his face with his hand. "But it was hot though." He moved his hands to Newt's ass and began squeezing it. "So you wanna do a fellatio on my dick right now?"

"But I just saw you stroking your cock inside the bathroom a few moments ago." Newt said, he covered his mouth with his hands hoping that Thomas hadn't heard that, but the teacher had.

Thomas smiled hearing it. "So you saw my big pride huh?" He said. Newt nodded sheepishly, this time his face was the one that became red. "You want to taste it Newt?" The blonde nodded and his teacher grabbed his hand and brought him back to the bathroom. They went inside one of the empty stalls and closed it.

Thomas pushed Newt down to his knees as he opened up his pants. His manhood popped out of his pants all hard and big, begging for Newt's mouth to let it in. The blonde opened up his mouth and Thomas immediately shoved his cock in. The sloberry, wet feeling from Newt's mouth made it harder. The way his tongue played with his teacher's cock.

Thomas pulled out his cock and made the boy stand up. He leaned gis face and gave Newt a hot kiss on the mouth, slowly it went down to Newt's neck making the blonde to moan in pleasure. He began biting and sucking his student's neck hotly until the door burst open, revealing a familiar asian boy with his eyes wide open.

"Holy shit!" The boy yelled. And it went crashing down. The scene went away, Newt and Thomas was in the bathroom, but instead of inside a stall they were outside and Newt was sitting on the sink and Thomas's pants was on. The teacher was sucking Newt's neck passionately. How did that happen? Newt didn't even remember walking there.

Newt opened his eyes and saw Minho right next to them. Holy shit indeed. He forgot that Minho was taking care of his boner in here. Thomas didn't stop though, looks like he was having fun. "Not.. Ah! Tommy!" Newt gasped in delight, Thomas was biting his neck roughly. "Not a word." He looked at Minho and the boy nodded before walking out of the room. "You're fine with him seeing us?"

"Yeah. He won't tell right?" Thomas asked. Newt nodded. "All right, let's continue shall we?"

"Yes Mr. Vampire." Newt said. Just that sentence made Thomas bite Newt's neck again, this time with lust. Newt wondered if a real vampire bite felt like this.

_____________________

Newt went back to the group first, avoiding suspicions and of course getting caught. Thomas followed after a few minutes. The blonde stood right next to Minho and looked at Thomas with a smile, his teacher returned it. That. The thing they did in the bathroom was amazing, nothing like what Newt usually felt.

Minho nudged him and raised his eyebrow asking ' _did you?_ ' Which Newt replied by shaking his head, no. The asian boy frowned for a while but then he removed it. There's no way two people doing something hot like that in a bathroom and didn't hook up, at least that's what Minho was thinking.

Newt and Thomas kissed for so long that they missed so much. Just a few statues and paintings and the museum tour would be over. Just a few more minutes and Newt could go home and just go to sleep. But that means he's going to part with Thomas.

And there it is. The time for them to go home, but before they all could get out Thomas and Gally had made an announcement. Which was, "Get ready for a pop quiz tomorrow." All the students groaned, except Newt and Minho who was completely under a trance staring at their teacher.

When they were back Newt quickly went to his car while Minho got a lift from Mr. Galilei. Don't know what those two will do though. Maybe Minho would get his way and get fucked by Gally?

Newt didn't see Thomas anywhere after he got off the bus. He wanted to ask about him and the teacher. What are they now? Newt wanted to say that they were a thing now but there's still no sureness. Whatever. He was so tired and wanted to hurry home and sleep. The boy started the car and drove straight to his house.

Once he got there he just got out of his car and quickly went to his room, sleep. All he could think about now was sleep. Sleep now, study later. Or maybe just sleep, he was sure he'll get at least a C for the pop quiz.

______________________

 

Newt slept the whole day. Really. He even skipped dinner since he couldn't wake up last night. That's why the boy woke up earlier than usual, he cleaned himself up and ate some food before he went to school.

He needed to talk to Thomas. Like as soon as possible. When the boy had arrived at school he checked the teacher's room but the person he was looking for hasn't arrived. Instead of finding Thomas he found Gally right in front of him as he turned his back to walk away.

"Looking for Thomas?" He said, whispering. Newt shook his head and pretended that he didn't knew what Gally was talking about. "He's probably late. Why don't you give me a show instead?"

What the hell? No. "Why don't you ask Minho for another night?" Newt said. "Didn't you two had an affair last night?"

Gally shook his head and put on a grin. "As hot and delicious he is, I don't fuck right away. I wait for the right moment, like a proper gentleman." He said. What? Don't make me laugh, _a proper gentleman?_

"Yeah sure Mr. Galilei." Newt said as he walked away.

"Nice ass blondie." Gally said while the boy wasn't to far away.

Newt rolled his eyes and kept walking, straight to the class. If what Gally said was right that means he shouldn't wait for the teacher. Minho was already inside the class and smiled at Newt as the blonde walked in.

Newt sat down on his chair and looked at Minho with an eyebrow raised. "I didn't get into his pants." Minho said but kept smiling. "We did get naked except for our undies."

"I did not need to know about that Min."

"He's a good teaser. And he's good with his tongue. Took my breath away." Minho said, Newt rolled his eyes. "For real. I can hardly breathe when he got his tongue on my thigs and hips."

"Did he lick your armpits too?" Newt said, not expecting Minho to reply yes though but the asian boy did say _yes_. "Ew. God I can't. Oh shit. It's stuck in my mind now! It's stuck! You contaminated my brain! My brain's still a virgin!"

Minho laughed and let out his tongue. "Darling, your brain had already been contaminated a long time ago." He said. "If your brain's still a virgin it won't make you have sexual fantasies with Mr. Alva."

And the said person came in. Thomas went to his desk and looked at everyone in the room, checking if anyone was absent. When his eyes saw Newt it was hard to not look at the boy for so long.

"All right everyone, ready your pencils while I hand out the pop quiz." Thomas said as he pulled out the sheets of papers and walked around to give the quiz. Guess what happened when he arrived at Newt's table. He gave the blonde a smile and a wink before giving the paper.

When Newt looked at the questions boy was he surprised. Most of the questions were the ones he and Thomas talked about when they were alone. The _Mona Lisa_ , _The big three gods: Zeus_ , _Poseidon_ , _Hades_ , _The Titan King Kronos_ , _Medusa_ , even the statue of _The Thinker_ (That was a statue right next to Gally and Minho when the two made out). Thomas wasn't lying about these going in the quiz.

"You may do your pop quiz now you slintheads." Thomas said. Newt rolled his eyes and started to work. Just like he had said. This was going to be easy, not just because Thomas gave a hint yesterday. Not exactly helping though, he did say that it was going to get in the quiz but he didn't say about what. What will he ask about it.

Newt finished faster than the smart kids in class. Minho looked at him putting down his pencil and relaxed. The asian boy shook his head and went back to his test. It wasn't easy fo him since he did get preoccupied by Mr. Galilei.

Newt waited for the bell to ring which was not long now. He looked at the top part of the paper and checked if his name was already writen or not. As he looked at the date he got an idea and wrote something there.

When the bell rang Newt submitted his work and stood up. He walked towards the door slowly. Thomas looked at the work and searched for Newt's first. He saw what Newt had writen. Well it was hard not to recognize since it was using red pen.

_Name: Newt_

_Date: me please Tommy?_

Thomas looked at Newt who was almost at the door and called for him. "Newt?" He said. The blonde stopped and turned his back around.

"Yes, Mr. Alva?" Newt asked.

The teacher raised the paper and smiled at him. "Saturday night?" He asked. Today's Thursday. Wow. "Paradise? I'll pick you up at seven?" Whoa, Paradise? That's like fancy and romantic mixed in one.

You don't know how happy Newt felt. His heart was racing, it could just jump out of Newt's body and ran to Thomas. "Okay. See you at Saturday Tommy." He gave a blow kiss to the teacher before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the bathroom fantasy. I was planning to make it real but.. Well I'm kind of a teaser so..
> 
> I didn't feel that this chapter was good or anything since there were many dirty talking but if you guys liked it. Good then
> 
> Leave your comments guys!


	4. Callista Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt meets someone new. A girl named Callista Skies, who seems to have a crush on a teacher and the teacher crushes on her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding my first OC in here now. I hope you guys love her. :D
> 
> Btw, this chapt will skip to a day before Newt and Thomas's date.

Tomorrow. He couldn't believe it. Tomorrow he'll go on a real date with his favorite teacher-slash-boyfriend, in a fancy restaurant damn it. All Newt was worried about was finding a lie so his parents would let him go and about his Indonesian language class, which was right now.

Newt couldn't understand a word at all. Minho too. He's only good on one foreign language and that was Korean and there's no lesson in the school about Korean languages, sucks for him and a little for Newt. Since if he didn't understand the language he could ask Minho, but Indonesian? No. No one he knew could help him.

"Newton! No spacing out in my class!" The teacher yelled. So strict. Newt did not like the teacher at all. He's weird, un-understandable, and one last thing, he's not Mr. Alva (Tommy if Newt would like to call him himself). Newt just gave the teacher an annoyed smile and looked at the board.

"Boring huh?" A girl said from next to him. Newt looked at her and nodded. He never talked to the girl, hell he never knew she ever existed until now. "I already know all the words in the Indonesian language but I'm still stuck here." Newt was quite surprised hearing that. "I'm Callisa by the way." She sticked out her hand without looking at the teacher to check if he was looking or not.

"Newt." He said as he accepted her hand. Newt decided to ignore the teacher's explaining since Callista was talkative (the good kind) and what came out her mouth was interesting, because she was talking about Mr. Alva.

"He's so hot." She said. "Have you ever notice that the teacher's ass shakes when he writes on the board?" Finally someone who agrees with him. Some part of him was starting to get jealous with the girl though, he knew Thomas likes him, well maybe but he had some feeling that Callista likes him. Getting jealous on the kid he just knew. Wow.

Newt nodded and gave the girl a friendly but a little jealous smile. "Yeah. I just want to put him in a large bag and bring him home." He replied. Callista nodded and laughed a little. "Do you have a crush on him?" Now he sounded jealous.

Challista shook her head. "Of course not! I have my eyes for another teacher." She said as she looked back at the teacher who was writing something on the board. "You don't think his back is too..?"

"You like him?" Newt said, not realizing that the teacher had already finished writing and turned around to look at the students.

They heard someone clearing their throat and looked to the board. The teacher was looking at the both of them. "Newt. Can you tell me what this is?" He said as he raised a book. He's going to make Newt tell what book is if it's translated to Indonesian. "In Indonesian." There it is.

"Uhh.." Newt said, great. He couldn't do it. He can't. Then Callista pretended to cough and caught Newt's attention. The girl raised her book, there was something writen on it. 'Buku'. "Biuque?" He said. Callista coughed again and there was something new writen on the book, 'book ooo'. "I mean book oo." Newt said.

The teacher nodded and looked at Callista. Callista gave the teacher a smile before he could talk, and somehow it made the teacher speechless for a while. "Forget it." He said.

"How did you do that?" Newt asked. "You got that bloody teacher speechless." Callista just smiled and gave the blonde boy a wink. And the bell rung immediately. The girl stood up and went out of the class. But before that he looked at the teacher and flipped her hair. Making the teacher to stare at her. Yep, that teacher likes her back.

It was lunch now, Newt went out with Minho. Before they could go to the cafeteria they were stopped by two familiar teachers. Mr. Alva and Galilei. The two appeared behind them and closed the students eyes, there were no one else around so they thought it was fine.

"Who is this? Smells like chalk and dusts." Newt yelled, He moved his hands to touch the person. Thomas realized Newt's hands but didn't move that is until one of the hands almost touched his pride.

While Minho's eyes and mouth was both closed, Gally pressed his front to Minho's back. "This is kidnapping!" Minho said, after he bit the hand that covered his mouth, the truth is he knew it was Gally. He can just feel it. Just going with whatever the teacher had in store.

Thomas's face went red and backed his hips away. "Hey! Don't touch the goodies!" He said. He wanted it though, just not in front of Gally.

Newt realized it and held the hands. "Tommy?" He asked. The teacher didn't reply. "I know it's you, your voice." Busted. Thomas removed his hands and the blonde turned around. "What the hell are you doing? It's school."

"We just spotted you two and there was no one here." Thomas replied. He looked at Gally who was still busy with Minho. The distance between them was zero. Gally looked like he was enjoying himself.

They could just hear Minho saying, "Hmm, you feel good, your hips are great.". Thomas and Newt looked at each other, their faces was red. Eww, they're doing it in public. "Maybe if you remove your hands away from my eyes we can do it right now Mr. Galilei." Oh god. Newt felt like he wants to puke right now.

Gally removed his hands and turned Minho around, without wasting any time he pulled the boy. "Give me some of that hot lips." He said before kissing the boy hotly. Minho moaned out a few times, Gally bit his lower lips roughly making him moan, he liked the pain. "You like that? I bet you'll like this better." He continued as he moved his hands down to Minho's ass and moved his hips.

"God stop it! No visuals!" Newt said as he closed his eyes and turned around to look away from the sexy scene. He still heard the moanings and the sounds of kissing between the two though. "No audio too!"

Thomas just laughed looking at the act of innocence Newt just did. One thing Thomas learned while they were in the museum trip a few days ago, Newt wasn't innocent, he's dirty minded, the most dirty minded teenager he knew, heck maybe the most dirty minded teen in the world and he liked it. He liked it so much he masturbated thinking about it (it was enough to make him spurt out his load). He's thinking about it right now. Oh god.

"Oh god. Mr. Galilei, your hands are so great, your hips are so good to me. I might open my clothes right now." He moaned. Shit, dirty talk. Minho looked at Newt and a thought popped in his mid. "Turn around Newt. Don't act so innocent, we all know your mind is dirtier than the _Fifty Shades of Grey_ movie."

Okay. Newt's got to admit, he did like to see stuffs like that but this is his bestfriend doing it with his P.E teacher for heaven's bloody sake. And did Minho just compared him with _Fifty Shades of Grey_? He's not that dirty minded, wait.. maybe he was, whatever.

"Why don't we leave the two of them Tommy?" Newt whispered to Thomas and te teacher nodded. They walked away, keeping their distance, they looked like what a student and a teacher was doing when the student was getting in trouble. Newt was looking down at the ground while Thomas kept calm.

"Let's eat." Thomas said after a few momens of silene between them. There were a few students around them so he lowered his voice so only newt an hear it.

Newt raised an eyebrow questioning. Is he asking him to eat lunch with him? "Won't everyone get suspicious?" He said. Well yeah it's true. If they sat in one table it would mean a few things. The teacher likes the student, the student likes the teacher, they're dating, the students is getting some talk from the teacher. Newt didn't want questions to be asked anyway.

"Not here. I know a place not far from here and no one will know about it since everyone will be in here and no one will follow us." He reasoned, it was a good reason. Newt looked aroud for a while before nodding and followed the teacher out of the school. One more thing, they had to be careful though since there were security cameras in the school, but hey Newt wasn't just a dirty minded kid he's smart too, well kind of since he knew how to avoid those things (unlike the other kids).

The moment they stepped outside Newt felt the fresh air, no more stink from the sweaty kids that had been roaming through the halls. They continued walking until he saw some stores and cafés there was one without a sign and they went inside, inside was some kind of store and there was a staircase to the basement they went there. One thing Newt didn't expect was that it's a restaurant, it's sized like a three stared for god's sake but the decorations was more like a regular diner and there's only a few people around, just some business woman and mans.

They sat on the table in the corner, where the lights are a little dim, ooh romantic. The waitress looked at Thomas and smiled. "Hey Thomas. Who is this? Is he your new boyfriend?" She asked, they looked alike, it looks like they're siblings.

"Yes. You're right he's my new boyfriend. Teresa this is Newt, Newt this is my sister, Teresa." He said. Guess Newt was right. No wonder Thomas knew about this place. "The usual for me. What do you want Newt?"

Newt looked at the menu and searched for something he would like to eat, these are better than the ones they usually serve in the cafeteria. "The hamburger and a coke, diet." Newt said with a smile. Teresa wrote it down and went away. "She looks a lot like you Tommy."

"That's something you don't hear every day. You're the first person I meet who says that we look alike." Thomas said with a laugh. God that adorable laugh, Newt didn't want it to stop.

Newt looked at Thomas deep in the eyes, somehow he saw the hungry look in his eyes and wanted to pleasure the teacher. He pulled Thomas's collar and kissed his teacher hotly, god no kissing for two days was torturing. This felt great, Thomas cleared the table from some stuffs and laid Newt there.

He pinned Newt on the table and began nibbling on Newt's neck making the blonde to moan. "Oh Tommy.." He moaned out. His teacher kept on nibbling and started to pull down Newt's jeans then his own.

"Are you ready for this?" Thomas said hotly, yes! Newt was ready for it, Newt was ready for Thomas's cock to get inside him and fuck him good, then fill him up with his baby batter.

Newt nodded as Thomas began nearing his cock to Newt's entrance. "I'm ready Tommy. Fuck me till I faint!" Newt begged. He was completely drunk with lust.

"Say it again." Thomas said as he rubbed the tip of his cock to Newt's entrance, oh come on just slam it in already, enough with the teasing!

"Fuck me Tommy!" Newt said, he opened up his eyes and saw Thomas looking at him, he was sitting right in front of him, oh god he's fantasizing again. Please say that Newt didn't say that in reality.

Thomas neared raised his eyebrow. "Newt? Did you just say?" He asked. Oh no, god no please. He did say it and Thomas heard him. This is so bad. And what's worse? Let's see.

"Newt? Is that you? What are you doing here?" A familiar girl voice said. It was the same voice he heard in the Indonesian language class. Newt turned to look at her, it is. Callista. Newt was a little grateful with the girl for saving him but was panicking too since Callista saw them. "With Mr. Alva too!"

"What are you doing here?!" Newt said. Panic was building inside him, he's dead, he's busted, it's going to be over.

"I eat here every lunch." She said calmly. She neared Newt's ear and whispered. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. You know my crush anyways." She continued with a wink before she left to another table.

"Is she a student?" Thomas asked, his tone was worried like very worried. Newt modded but he quickly calmed Thomas down by telling him everything, Thomas was still worried but not so much though.

Their orders came and Teresa gestured at Thomas to alk to her for a while while Newt ate. The teacher followed his sister and looked at her after they sat at an empty table not far from Newt's. "He's a student?" Teresa asked after they sat down.

"He is." Thomas said.

"You're not afraid of getting busted?" Teresa asked. Thomas shook his head saying no, te teacher would risk anything even his job i it means dating Newt. "Okay then." Then Teresa went back doing whatever that waitresses do.

Thomas went back to their table and looked at Newt who still already ate about half of te hamburger. Thomas was still thinking about what Newt said earlier before Callista came but decided to bring it up later. "So? How was it?"

"It's delicious." Newt said as he took a sip of his diet coke, the boy was already thin, why diet? Why not regular coke? He won't get fat by drinking it anyway. Thomas nodded and they continued eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fantasy. Sorry haha..
> 
> The Indonesian of "book" is "buku" if you speak it, it sounds like "book ooo". Just so you guys understand :)
> 
> Oh and the reason I chose the Indonesian language was because I myself am from Indonesian so it's easier.
> 
> I hope you guys like the chapter! I'll be waiting for your comments!


	5. All Through The Night I'll Make Love To You

"Where do you think you're going to young man?" Newt's mother said as she stepped inside her son's room. The boy was wearing some fancy clothes and his hair was made making him look flawless. She sat on the bed and looked at Newt with her eyebrow raised.

The blonde looked at his mother on the mirror and smiled. "Just going out.." He answered making his mother slowly smile. He hated when it came to this. And it will happen in three, two, one..

"With who? Is he cute? Is he rich? Is he famous? Do I know him? Is he hot? Have you had sex with him?" She asked. There it is. Newt could feel his cheeks burning up, especially about the sex part. He haven't had sex with Tommy in real live but he had done it in his fantasy. "You already had sex with him?! Was he good?" And tht made Newt's face became redder.

"Of course I haven't!" Newt yelled as he turned around to face his mother. Then there was a sound of honking from in front of the house and the blonde looked at the clock, seven o'clock sharp. His mother saw the look on his face and ran towards the door while Newt raced her. "No! You can't meet him!" Newt yelled as they ran down the stairs, the last few steps and Newt jumped to his mother making both of them fall but Newt hurried and stood up as he ran out of the door.

As Newt got in Thomas's car and sat down on the car Thomas looked at him and grinned. "Hey babe." He said.

"Drive now flirt later." Newt said panicking. His mother was halfway to the car, he didn't need his mother to know that her son was dating his own history teacher. Thomas a little confused stepped on the gas and started driving swiftly. "You can slow down now Tommy." Newt said after he was sure that it was far enough and his mother wasn't following.

The teacher slowed down and stopped on a red light. He turned his head and looked at Newt, "Why were you panicking?" He asked. That got an ' _are you kidding me?!_ ' look and Thomas shook his head.

Newt rolled his eyes and slapped Thomas's cheek softly. "I'm a student, you're a teacher. That was my mother. What would happen if we get caught? Do you want to lose your job? Don't you watch _Pretty Little Liars_?" He said.

Thomas just laughed as he stepped on the gas again as the light turned green. "Seriously? You're comparing us to _Aria Montgomery_ and _Ezra Fitz_?" He said. "Just be a male Aria and keep our secret add some lies, show your bad side. I'm sure we can keep this up."

Newt shook his head and laughed himself. The rest of the drive was just small talk, since Newt brought _Pretty Little Liars_ up Thomas wouldn't stop talking about it, he's obsessed with _Mona_ and all he talked about was Mona this, Mona that, Mona is A, Mona hit _Hanna_ with her car and blah blah blah.

It was a long drive and Newt just pretended to listen to all of Thomas's talking. It was nice and cute listening to Thomas's fanboying but it was kind of ruining the mood.

"And that one on the special episode on Thanksgiving I really thought she really died! But thank goodness she was back at the season finale." Thomas said. He slowed down the car and looked at Newt who was busy nodding and making a forced smile. "Hey look. We're here."

 _Thank goodness_ Newt thought. He removed the forced smile and put on a real smile. "Okay." He said. Thomas went out of the car first and walked around to Newt's door and opened it precisely like a gentleman, okay the mood's back. Thomas took Newt's hand and brought the boy out of the car and in to the restaurant, brought him to their table and the rest of the romantic stuffs with the chair then he sat opposite of Newt.

The waiter appeared and smiled to both of them and asked them for what would they want, the two gave their order and the waiter left them. "So here we are. Together.. In a fancy restaurant.." Thomas said nervously. "Tell me about yourself."

"I think you already know everything about me Mr. Alva since you are a teacher, you can sneak in and open up my student profile." Newt said with a slight smile but Thomas shook his head which was surprising. "No? You're kidding me."

"I only know a few things about you." Thomas replied. "You're british, you're cute, you're blonde, you're my boyfriend." The last sentence made Newt's eyes open wide, his cheeks burning and turning red. "But maybe that's all I should know. You're my boyfriend, the only thing I really need to know."

_________________________

 

"So.. Thomas and your blonde friend is on a date right now huh?" Gally said while putting his arm around Minho and giving a peck on Minho's cheek. The asian nodded and smiled. They were lying on Gally's bed in his apartment, their distance so close they could feel each other's breaths. "That shuck face really have guts to ask a student out on a dinner date."

Hearing that, Minho laughed because Gally didn't know what really happened maybe he should just tell him. "It wasn't Mr. Alva who asked Newt out." Minho said getting a confused face from his teacher. "It was Newt who asked Mr. Alva to go out with him."

"What?" Gally replied, surprised since he never thought that Newt had the guts, well actually he thought about it but he couldn't believe that Newt really did it. But then again the boy did make Thomas run to the men's room and masturbate so..

"At our history pop quiz, while I was trying to sneak a peek on Newt's answers I saw him writing something in red pen on the top of the paper, but I knew what they were after we had to submit and I got a glance at his paper, it was Date: me please Tommy?" Minho said, taking a deep breath after finishing the long sentence.

Gally got what he explained, but his lips formed a frown slowly when Minho saw his face again. "You cheated?" Gally asked. Uh oh, busted. Minho was about to lie and say no but Gally stopped him when Minho opened his mouth. "As a teacher I can't let you go off without a punishment."

"And what would that punishment be Gally?" Minho whispered to his teacher and he got his answer, not through talking but by actions. Gally turned the asian boy around and tied Minho's hands with his clothes which he had already opened and tied them again to the backrest of the mattress. "What are you doing?" He asked as Gally stripped down Minho's jeans and boxers revealing the boy's big pride. He ripped Minho's shirt off making the boy to yell, "Hey! I like that shirt!"

Gally stripped his clothes off and pressed his chest to Minho's. "Just shut up and enjoy your punishment." He said as he spreaded Minho's legs. The teacher grabbed some lube and condom from his drawer and put them on his cock. "Scream for your daddy baby." Gally said as he thrusted his cock deeply in Minho's ass making the boy to moan loudly.

"It's so deep.." Minho moaned out, he tried to move his hands but it was tied tightly. A gasp when Gally thrusted in and out repeatedly, it hurts but it's pleasuring. This is a punishment, Minho wanted to moved his arms and sink his finger nails on Gally's back but no can do.

Another hot gasp was let out when Gally thrusted in his cock and hit Minho's prostate. "You like that?" Gally asked and the asian boy nodded. The teacher moved his hips faster. "Scream my name bitch."

"Gally!" Minho moaned. The moment he opened up his eyes Gally was looking at him with a questioning look. Their clothes was on, his hands wasn't tied up. "What?" He asked after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence and staring at each other.

"I said, you cheated?" Gally asked. He was frowning now, and when Minho nodded slowly he looked away for a while before taking in a deep breath, he looked a little disappointed for a while and Minho thought that Gally would yell at him that is before the teacher's frown turned into a smile. "Behind that cute face is a naughty boy huh?" Gally said. "I like it." He pressed his lips on Minho's then slowly going down to the neck.

___________________________

 

"Favorite god and goddess?" Thomas said as he took a spoonful of food from his plate and ate it. He gave Newt a look with his eyes that made the boy to get lost in it. Mewt didnmt answer for a while and Thomas raised an eyebrow.

Newt shook his head and laughed awkwardly. "Sorry." He said. "Greek, Rome, Egypt or others?" There were many different gods and goddesses from different origins he had to ask which one Thomas was referring to.

"Greek." Thomas said.

"The twelve Olympians or the minor ones?" Newt said. Too much reading about Percy Jackson and The Olympians.

"Up to you." Thomas said with a smile, listening to Newt knowing a lot about the Greek culture.

"Artemis and Apollo." Newt said, he liked the two twins, if he was bored he would open up _Wikipedia_ and read the article about the two, he even opened up the _Camp Half-Blood Wikia_ once in a while.

They talked, asking each other's interest and other things all the date stuffs while eating. As far as first dates go their date was perfect. Nothing went wrong, no clumsy accident, no spilling or anything bad, it was flawless.

After the date the two went to Thomas's house and lied down on Thomas's bed, looking at each other and feeling each other's breaths. Holding each other close and feeling the heart beating through the chest. The warm feeling made Newt melt.

Thomas put his arms around Newt and kept the blonde close to him, but they didn't stay like that. Thomas's hands started to move down from Newt's back down to the boy's hips, that's when he started to slide his hands inside Newt's pants and started to play with the blonde's ass.

Newt felt his and Thomas's boner growing hard, well how couldn't he? Thomas's hands was good. "Keep going." Newt moaned out as Thomas started to squeeze his buns. "Why? Are you?"

"You did say fuck me, Tommy yesterday." Thomas whispered to Newt's ear. "Just consider this as a foreplay." It is a foreplay, Newt can feel his sexual desires growing, his heart screaming and begging for Thomas's fingers to stop squeezing and start spanking or maybe insert to his entrance.

It seems his wish came true, the teacher started to slid down Newt's jeans and poked his entrance with his middle finger. "God. Tommy." Newt moaned out. He moved until he was right on top of Thomas, his teacher's hands was still in his pants. Without thinking he slowly unbuttoned Thomas's clothes and opened it up, revealing Thomas's perfectly formed body. "I fancy your body." Newt said with his british accent in the most seducing way he could think about.

Then Newt went down to Thomas's pants and unzipped it while Thomas was trying to remove Newt's. Finally the two was finally naked, Newt sitting on Thomas's stomach his heart was beating so fast. Newt saw the size of his teacher's manhood and was amazed. "Are you ready?" Thomas asked, recieving a nod from Newt.

The blond started to kiss Thomas's lips and slowly making his way down, down the neck, to the chest, stomach then down to the manhood. He started sucking Thomas's cock slowly, looking up at Thomas who gave him a nod. He kept on sucking and picked up his pace when he was sure. It was kind of hard to give Thomas a fellatio since his dick was so big it almost didn't fit in Newt's mouth.

After a few moments Thomas grabbed Newt's head and pulled it away from his cock. "I think you're ready now." Thomas whispered. Newt nodded and backed away a little as Thomas went to get a condom and some lube. The teacher put them on and looked at Newt. "On your hands and knees." And Newt did it.

Without Thomas noticing he grabbed his phone and did something, don't know what though, then he placed his phone not far from him and looked at Thomas who was about to insert his cock inside Newt. Newt closed his eyes shut as Thomas slid his manhood in. "You're in.. You're in.. I'm having sex with Tommy.." Newt moaned out.

Thomas grabbed Newt's hips and moved his own. He was enjoying this. "You're tight!" Thomas moaned out. It felt so good he couldn't hold it, he moved his hips a lot faster and fucked Newt deep making the boy to moan out loudly.

"God, fuck me harder Tommy!" Newt moaned out, he sunk his fingers on the bed as Thomas thrusted in him.

___________________________

 

Gally and Minho was in the middle of kissing when Minho's pants vibrated. "Hmm.. Do it again." Gally whispered in the middle of the kiss and Minho's pants vibrated again.

"That wasn't me." Minho said as he pulled out, he backed away a little and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He looked at it and found Newt's number appeared, calling him. But Newt is on a date with Thomas, did something happen? He opened up the phone and listened, Gally was right behind him, listening to the phone too. "Hello? Newt?"

" _You're in.. You're in.. I'm having sex with Tommy.._ " What the hell?! Minho covered his mouth with his hand and continued listening to the phone.

Minho shook his head and looked at Gally who just gave him a confused look and neared his ear to the phone. "Newt, stop your fantasy before you have a wet dream in a restaurant." Minho said but there was no answer from the blonde boy.

" _You're tight!_ " It was Thomas's voice, he could hear Newt's moanings. Gally was more than surprised hearing this.

Gally's eyes widened as he looked at Minho, "Was that Thomas?" Gally whispered and he got a nod from Minho. "That shank." He shook his head and laughed a little. "Hems already fucking on the first date."

" _God, fuck me harder Tommy!_ " Newt's moan. He sounds like he was enjoying it so much. That blonde sure works fast, he got Thomas to fuck him faster than Minho would have expected.

" _I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week_ _blondie_." Thomas said again, Minho and Gally could hear the sound of the two having sex, sounds of balls pounding an ass, sounds of Newt moaning and begging for Thomas to bang him harder.

But what happened right here was much more surprising since Minho found Gally's hands on his chest, already unbuttoned three buttons then opened the asian's clothes. One of his hand went to touch the boy's nipples and one slid in Minho's pants, touching and grabbing the boy's boner.

"Gally, sto- oh.." Minho moaned out as Gally started to nibble on his neck. He could hear Gally saying ' _hmm?_ ' while nibbling his neck.

"Sorry babe, listening to Thomas and that blonde having sex through your phone I just can't control it, I just had to feel you." Gally said hotly, his own manhood had began to harden as he continued to touch Minho.

Minho threw his phone away and touched Gally's face. Gave him a kiss and neared his lips to the teacher's ear, "Hey teacher?" Minho whispered, the hot air coming from Minho's mouth tickled Gally's ear.

"Yeah?" Gally asked still continuing his touching and nibbling, Minho's cock was already out of his pants right now and it was big.

"Teacher, teacher what you gonna do to me?" Minho whispered in a naughty tone as the boy started to turn around and open the teacher's clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter mentions other books a lot, I don't know I thought it would be great if I slip some in. 
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't post the chapter earlier. It was because I was forced to go to some camp for a week and I didn't get any signal there.
> 
> I hope you guys liked the chapter!  
> Leave comments!


	6. Honey, What's That?

It wasn't long before Minho and Gally was both naked, Gally was pinning the asian on the bed and smirked. "What do you want me to do?" He whispered. The teacher neared his face to Minho's neck and breathed on it as he waited for the boy's reply.

"Up to you. Just don't make me regret ever wasting my time with you." Minho said, that got him a rough bite on the neck. It hurts but he liked it. He put his arms around Gally's neck as the teacher spread his legs and brushed his cock between Minho's butt cheeks. "Oh shuck." 

Gally moved his hips as he continued biting and sucking, "Shut up." He said. The asian boy obeyed, trying so hard not to speak since that means he couldn't moan. And one thing about doing this stuff with Gally, when he says shut up you better do it or he'll make the sex less sexy and that's a no no for Minho. "Good boy."

They forgot about the phone though since Newt and Thomas's moanings was still heard and it was loud, like really loud, not to mention there's a lot of grunts followed by a sound of a body hitting a door or wall, looks like they were doing it rough. And they did.

/Thomas's House/

Newt was grunting as Thomas slammed him to the door while fucking him. "Oh Tommy! You're so rough!" Newt moaned out, the teacher was a great fucker, Newt was surprised that Thomas wasn't a male prostitute. He was the best sex he ever had. The two was sweating like crazy, Newt's eyes was closed while Thomas was grinning looking at the pleasured face Newt was making. 

"You're so beautiful babe." Thomas said as he continued to fuck the boy. Not really the perfect time for saying that, but he felt like he needed to say it. That made Newt open his eyes a little and smiled at him. When Thomas sunk his teeth in Newt's neck the boy gasped in delight.

"Tommy.." Newt moaned, his teacher began sucking his neck. The saltiness of Newt's sweat got into his mouth, but he ignored it, he seems like he was enjoying it. And Newt was enjoying it too. They changed their locations and positions a few times until they ended up on the bed with Newt lying on his back while Thomas continued to fuck him. There was a little accident though that involved Newt's head hitting the bed rest but the boy just laughed it off as they continued the sex.

"Are you okay?" Thomas said, he couldn't help but worry so he stopped his movement and pulled Newt's body up making Newt sit on his lap as he touched the blonde's head in a caring way.

"It's okay Tommy, let's just continue." Newt said with a smile that convinced Thomas. Then with a few thrust from Thomas he could feel his orgasm coming. It won't be long now. "Tommy.. I.. I.."

"You what Newt?" Thomas asked as he continued fucking Newt, getting faster and faster since he felt his own was coming too. 

Newt tried to catch his breath while trying to speak, "I'm gonna.. I'm gonna.." He moaned out. Looks like Thomas got it since he grabbed Newt's dick and started to stroke it. Newt shut his eyes close as he feel it coming, he's about to come. "Tommy I'm gonna!"

"Me too babe." Thomas moaned, he was still stroking Newt's cock, he moved his hands faster and it made Newt gasp. "Come on. Come for me."

That triggered it, "I'm coming!" Newt moaned out and his hot load came out and the blonde was breathing heavily. His body was full of sweat. The cement spurt out a few times and landed on both Newt and Thomas's stomach, but mostly got on Thomas's hand. 

"Oh god you're getting tight! Feels good Newt, are you ready?" Thomas moaned as he moved his hips faster, the blonde nodded as he continued to enjoy it. "Here it comes, here it comes. You ready to feel my baby batter?"

"But you're still wearing condom.." Newt said, trying to catch his breath.

"You're ruining the mood babe." Thomas said as he neared his mouth to Newt's ear, the hot breath from his mouth tickled the blonde making the boy to let out a soft hot moan. "Here I come." Then a few more thrust before he finally came. "I'm coming!" He moaned out, he pulled out his dick out of Newt and took off the condom and threw it away. The two was sweating and breathing hard while they were lying on the bed facing each other, "How was it?"

Newt smiled and gave a peck on Thomas's lips. "Enjoyable. You're the best." He said.

There was silence between the two but then they heard sounds of moanings from somewhere, and that's when Newt remembered about his phone. He got off the bed making Thomas frown and raise an eyebrow but he just went and searched for his phone that's nowhere to be seen. Maybe it fell off the mattress so Newt crouched down to search and found it, "Shit." he said when he heard his best friend's voice moaning out Gally's name. 

"What's wrong Newt?" Thomas said as he crouched down next to him, the blonde quickly shut his phone and shook his head.

Newt got up and went to get his clothes. "Nothing. It's nothing. But I got to go Tommy." Newt said.

"What? Why? Is it the sex?" Thomas asked.

"No! It's not that at all! It's just my mum is calling me and I guess it's because she's asking why I'm not back home yet." Newt lied, well not a total lie though since his mum would flip if he did got home late, but he didn't need Thomas to know about the bet or the fact that he just called Minho to tell that he's being fucked. He put on his clothes and walked to Thomas to give the man a kiss before he walked out. "I'll see you at Monday."

Thomas frowned. "Wait. You can't go back home alone. What kind of man am I if I let my boyfriend walk back home alone?" He said as he put on his clothes and went to grab his jacket and his keys.

"No no no! It's okay! I'll just call a taxi." Newt said.

But Thomas didn't let him, before Newt could reach the door he grabbed the blonde's arm and stopped him. There's no way, no way he'll let Newt go off on his own especially in this time of the night, what if he gets raped or something? He'll never forgive himself if it happened. "I'm driving you home."

/break/

Minho and Gally lied on the bed facing each other, their bodies covered with sweat and the room filled with the smell of sex. A few minutes after doing nothing except looking at each other, Minho crawled his way towards his phone which was still on the edge of the bed.

He took the phone and checked it out, a call having ended about ten minutes ago. "They're done having sex?" Gally whispered beside him.

"Probably." Minho said as he looked over at Gally who was grinning. He felt a hand touching his ass and poking at his entrance. "Gally, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't know," the teacher said as he inserted the tip of his middle finger into the other. "Maybe I want to touch your hot ass. Or maybe I want to put my thingy inside you again."

Minho's eyes widened as he frowned. "No. Either way, I have to go home, Sir," he informed.

"Do you really have to?" Gally asked. 

The Asian smiled and got out of the bed. "Yeah," he said as he put his clothes back on. He gave Gally a kiss on the lips before walking away, only to turn around before walking out the door. "See you later Mr. Gally."

Gally gave him a smile as the door slowly closed, still resting naked in bed. He really wasn't lying about wanting to put his dick back inside of Minho so he closed his eyes and started to stroke his dick, imagining Minho riding it and moaning loudly.

"Yeah Minho, move your hips faster," he moaned out. 

The blonde stroked his dick, starting to move his hand faster by the second while his free hand began touching himself.

In the middle of his actions the door opened and the boy he was imagining walked in shirtless. "Minho? I thought you wanted to go home?" he asked as he continued to stroke his dick.

The Asian slammed the door close behind him and opened his jeans. "On second thought, I want a second round,“ he stated as he jumped to the bed and immediately licked the teacher's balls, leaving Gally speechless. "This is taking too long," Minho said as he stopped licking and climbed on top of Gally. "Hurry up and fuck me." The teacher nodded and raised his hips up as his cock slid into the student's entrance once again.

/break/

"What's wrong? You're staring at your phone as if you’re waiting for someone to text you,” Thomas noted as he drove. His tone didn't sound good, coming off as jealous or something similar.

Newt shook his head and smiled at him. "No, no. It's not that I promise," he assured. He was lying, he was actually waiting for a text but it wasn’t what it looked like. He was waiting for Minho to reply his text, he wanted to cancel the bet even though he was the one who won. Thomas didn't need to know that he had made a bet. If he knew, the teacher would most likely think that he was just playing him when in reality, he was actually deeply in love with Thomas.

"Okay," Thomas said. Thank goodness. But still.. Newt couldn't help but feel guilty for ever doing that.

The rest of the ride was quiet, Newt wanted to say something but he couldn't even think of a subject to talk about. Long story short the atmosphere in the car was a little awkward so Newt got a little nervous. The moment they arrived in front of the blonde's house Newt pulled Thomas for a long kiss on the mouth, getting out of the car afterwards.

"See you on Monday, Tommy," Newt said as he closed the door.

"You will," the teacher said, giving him a smile.

Newt walked off toward the house door and turned around as he arrived at his porch to see Thomas's car still there. The man was looking at him. The blonde waved him goodbye and mouthed "Good night." before opening the door and stepping inside the house. As the door closed he heard the sound of Thomas's car driving away.

The boy quietly walked through the living room hoping his parents were in their bedroom but they weren't. The reading light turned on and he could see his parents sitting in the sofa. Please say they didn't smell his scent. "So. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was fun." Newt said as he continued walking. "I'll be going to my room now."

"Okay." His mother said.

"Don't forget to shower! I can smell his sperm from here," His father said. Shit. Newt's face went red and he ran up the stairs directly to his room. He could hear his parents giggling when he was running upstairs. It seems they were expecting this or maybe they did smell the scent.

The boy took his clean clothes and went straight to the bathroom. It had been great though, nothing like he had ever experienced before. Well he did have sex with his doctor, Jeff once. Despite the physician knowing where to touch for the greatest pleasure, Thomas was the best.

/break/

"I want to know everything about the date," Newt's mother said while the family was in the middle of having breakfast. 

Newt took a bite of his toast and smiled. "There's nothing you need to know," he responded.

"Well there is something we need to know," his father added. "Does his family have money?" Wait what? The moment his father saw Newt's expression he laughed. "Just kidding. But it would be great if they do."

"Well they do." Newt replied bitterly.

"How was he? Calm and romantic or rough and wild? Or maybe in the middle?" his mother asked. What kind of question was that? "You know.. The way he fucks you." Newt's face turned red hearing that. "Come on sweetie, you can tell us. We do need to know so we won’t have to worry about you getting your personal Fifty Shades of Grey scene."

"He won't do S&M on me mum." Newt asserted, his face turning a darker hue of red. "Can we please talk about something else."

"Well did he hurt you? Because if he did, I'll cut his balls."

Newt shook his head, "No he didn't." He said. "Please change the subject."

"Was he big?" 

"Stop it!" Newt exclaimed, not wanting to hear his parents talk about his sexual activity. The intercourse with Thomas wasn’t only meant to be special but conversing about it made him get an arousal. "Alright! I'm going up. I'm not going to stay here and talk about my sex life."

The boy stood up and walked towards the stairs, that is until his mother cleared her throat, "Honey, what's that?" She asked. "On the back of your neck."

The blonde reached to the back of his neck and frowned. "Nothing," he said as he walked upstairs back to his room. He looked at the mirror and frowned. "There's nothing here." That's when he saw a mark on the back of his neck. "No." Shit. Thomas gave him a hickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't know if this chapter was good or anything because my head is filled with a lot of stuffs right now.
> 
> Leave comments!


	7. Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The bet is off let's pretend it never happened" Newt thought that he was save just by saying that to Minho, looks like fate has something else in store for him.

The weekend went by and the hickey left by Thomas eventually went away. With some help from his mother’s cosmetics, the blond was able to keep the mark on his neck hidden. 

Soon Monday came and Newt knew he had postponed talking with Minho long enough. The thought that Thomas might find out that their relationship started because of a bet scared him. What if the teacher broke up with him? He had to make sure no trace of the bet existed as soon as possible. Once at school, Newt was greeted by Minho. 

“We have to talk,” Newt told his best friend sternly. 

“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” the Asian joked.

Newt only frowned and pulled him away to a more private place to talk. “It’s about the bet. No one can know it ever existed. I keep getting scared that Tommy will leave me if he finds out I had sex with him because of a bet. I.. love him, I really do. And I can’t lose him. Please Minho,” the blonde pleaded.

“It seems pretty strange since you’re the one who won, but sure. It never happened. What were you talking to me about again?” the dark haired male grinned. Newt sighed in relief and thanked the other quickly before heading to class. 

Newt always noticed the things Thomas did while in class. The brunette was definitely glancing at him all throughout the lesson -more than usual, anyways. The blonde couldn’t help but smile to himself, knowing that he would be able to spend time with his boyfriend later that day. 

A few hours later, the student found himself in his physical education class. Today they were to participate in a game of dodgeball. “I don’t want to play this shuck game,” Newt had protested but Mr. Galilei wouldn’t let him leave. The blonde found himself on Minho’s team who after losing a round had to endure the bombardments from the other team. Newt turned to look at his best friend, who was running his hand on the teacher’s thigh while everyone else was distracted by the game. 

The blonde couldn’t help but sigh. Suddenly, he felt a pain on his head and everything went black. 

“Shit, I’m going to be late,” Newt worried as he hurried to Mr. Alva’s class. He heard grunts coming from inside the room and slowly opened the door. 

He quietly peeked inside and no words could describe the pain the blonde felt when he focused on what was happening in front of him. 

\--

Aris Jones lied on his bare back, his legs spread open for the older man in front of him. He shuddered and tightened his hold on the desk as Thomas began pushing his huge cock into him. Slowly, he was filled to the brim and the sting was unbearable, causing him to wrap his arms around the strong back of the muscled teacher. 

“You’re so tight,” Thomas praised, staying still for the younger boy to loosen up. Aris groaned in pleasure as the teacher began thrusting slowly into him. The light haired boy moved his hands around the other’s body, admiring his build. He placed his hands on his chest and slowly trailed them down to the brunette’s abs, tracing over them with his fingertips. 

“F-faster,” Aris moaned as he wrapped his legs around the teacher’s waist. Thomas’ hands gripped the younger boy’s hips roughly, his hips pushing deep inside the heat surrounding his dick. “You feel so good. The best ass I’ve ever fucked,” the brunette whispered into the younger’s ear as he kissed down to his exposed pale neck. 

“Oh, Mr. Alva, you’re so big,” the student gasped as Thomas sunk his teeth into his skin. Aris arched his back, allowing the teacher to push deeper into him. “I want to ride you,” Aris said seductively. 

Thomas nodded and slowly pulled out of the boy. He sat on his chair and stroked his length a bit, waiting for the other. Aris got off the desk and kneeled down in front of the brunette. “So big,” he praised before licking the cock in front of him. The teacher groaned in pleasure and placed a hand on Aris’ head, encouraging him to continue. Soon the younger male was sucking on his tip, slowly trying to take as much of him in as possible. Aris bobbed his head slowly, enjoying the musky smell of the man in front of him. 

After a while, the student pulled back with a pop sound and moved to sit on the teacher’s lap. He raised his hips and aligned Thomas’ dick at his entrance, slowly, he sunk down. With his hands on the brunette’s shoulders, Aris began to circle his hips, groaning in pleasure. The man held onto his hips and began pushing upwards into the tight ass, grunting. 

“I’m so close,” Aris moaned loudly. “I’ve got a big load coming for you,” Thomas said, burying his face into the younger’s neck. Aris repetitively bounced up and down, rolling his hips to get the brunette deeper into him. 

The sound of skin slapping against each other was all Newt heard before he heard his Tommy cry in ecstasy. Probably from filling the other with his cum. 

“You’re so good, Aris. At least you don’t have sex with me just because of a bet.”

\--

Newt groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked up only to realize he was in the nurse’s office. He rubbed his head only to see it had been bandaged. “Bloody hell,” he sighed in relief. It had all been just a dream. 

After about twenty minutes, the blonde was able to leave back to class. While passing to his last class he caught a sight of Aris, who beckoned him forward. 

“What do you want?” Newt asked angrily. He knew that even though the other boy didn’t actually have sex with his boyfriend, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. 

“Just to tell you I know a bit about your deals. More specifically your bets.”

Newt stood silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayy.. I'm realy sorry for the late update!! My schedule is packed and I can't even touch my laptop for weeks, so I asked TommyNewt to write this chapter for me :)  
> I think this chapter he wrote was great and I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> xoxo -Bast


	8. Yeah, I Really Do

The blond stared at Aris and frowned. He knew that he had to convince the other it was not true. _There was no bet_. He decided to just pretend not to know anything. "What are you talking about shuckface?” 

"Don't play dumb with me," the other boy spat. "You made a deal with that Asian boy. First one to get his ass banged by two certain teachers.. wins?" He smiled, saying his words in such a taunting manner it made Newt’s blood boil. The blond opened up his mouth to speak but Aris beat him to it. "Don't bother denying it, I have proof," he stated as he raised his hand to show his phone. At first there was nothing, only static, but then..

  _"You're in.. You're in.. I'm having sex with Tommy.."_

_"You're tight!"_

_"God, fuck me harder Tommy!"_

The moanings were died down with the sounds of balls pounding ass. ‘Shucking hell, where did he get this?’ Newt panicked. "Wh-where the hell did you get that?" Newt demanded, clenching his fists.

Aris just smiled devilishly as he walked closer to the blonde. "It's a secret. And it will be leaked if you don't do what I say," he said. "Wouldn't want that to happen, right?"

 

\-----

 

Thomas opened his eyes, shuddering at the uneasy feeling he awoke with. He looked down only to realize he was in the nude, nothing but a piece of ribbon lightly tied to his manhood.

The brunette looked around the room, wondering how long he had been out for. His wrists were connected by rope and a simple layer of the material was placed below his pecs, binding him to a chair. The last thing the teacher remembers was letting the blond devil he called a boyfriend enter his home. The school was in its Winter Break and the only time he could spend with Newt was when the younger male came over. Knowing that the blond boy was behind this put Thomas more at ease.

Footsteps suddenly became audible from outside the room and the sound of the door being unlocked caused the tied male to turn in that direction. Newt quickly entered and locked the door behind himself before turning his attention to Thomas. “Bloody hell, it’s cold out there,” the blond said as he rubbed his palms together. “We were out of lube,” he added quickly to explain his absence.

“What took you so long then?” the brunette frowned. Licking his lips at the sight in front of him, Newt pulled off his scarf, exposing his pale neck. He slowly moved towards the other and continued to strip himself of his clothing until he was in nothing but his bright red boxers.

“Oi. It took a while to find the lubricant at the store. You can’t possibly think we’re the only couple planning on doing things during the holiday break,” Newt explained as he sunk down to his knees in front of the other. The blond slowly moved his hands up and down Thomas’ thighs, spreading his legs apart and leaning down to trail soft kisses. The brunette shuddered at the cold contact of his lover’s hands and stared down at him. Shifting up, Newt began kissing at his boyfriend’s neck, moving his hands around his muscled torso. Thomas’ body was definitely one of the perks that came with dating him. The older male wasn’t completely buff but was more of an evened combination that suited him just right.

The blond leaned in to sit on the other’s lap and pressed his lips against his lover’s, trailing fingertips along the outlines of Thomas’ well defined abs. Groaning, the brunette kissed back, closing his eyes and bucking his hips against Newt’s clothed ass. If there was one thing the brunette enjoyed more than kissing his blond angel, it was pounding into him and feeling him tighten around his cock. The thought of being inside his English lover really turned Thomas on. He hadn’t even realized how hard he had become as Newt continued pushing his tongue against his in their heated kiss.

“Come on, Newt,” Thomas pleaded as the blond pulled back from the kiss and began kissing at his chest. He shuddered as he felt Newt’s tongue flicker over one of his nipples before his mouth enveloped over it and began sucking on it. The brunette groaned and threw his head back, feeling his other nipple being teased by long fingers. The blond knew how sensitive Thomas’ nipples were. Smirking, Newt changed to the other and softly bit the nub, feeling the older male buck roughly onto him. 

After a few more moans from the brunette, Newt pulled back and kissed at his chest. The small patch of chest hair presented to him had always been arousing to the young Englishman and so he kissed over it. Slowly, he moved off the brunette’s lap and kissed down his stomach, paying attention to each one of his abs. He eyed down the treasure trail leading to the brunette’s hardened length. Thomas’s member had always been quite the sight but the ribbon tied around it made it even more arousing.

“Looks like it’s time for me to open my present,” Newt said as he untied the ribbon easily with his teeth, revealing the rest of his lover’s erection. He then hesitantly wrapped his hand around the hardened length and stroked it slowly. Thomas’ moans begged Newt to do more and so he leaned in and licked along the shaft. The blond put the tip in his mouth and began sucking softly, closing his eyes and bobbing his head up and down. He took more of his lover into his mouth and began to suck roughly, placing hands on his thighs to ground himself.

Thomas bucked his pelvis towards Newt’s mouth, wanting him to take more of him in. He loved his boyfriend’s mouth and the suction he provided. The blond groaned and moved his head at the pace of his lover’s thrusts, stroking the portion of his length not in mouth. He pulled back after a few more sucks and stood up to grab the bag containing the item he had bought. Newt pulled out a bottle of lube and opened it, coating three of his fingers with the substance.

Slowly, the blond slipped a finger into his entrance, whimpering and turning around to give his lover a show. Thomas’ dick twitched once his mind finished processing what the other was doing. Newt moved his finger around before pushing another digit in, groaning at the feeling. He wanted to untie Thomas and let him finish doing the prepping but he stopped himself and began making scissoring motions with his fingers. Moans escaped the blonde’s mouth as he added the third finger, knowing that his boyfriend’s length would be thicker than the digits. He had to prepare himself well in order for it to not hurt as much in the beginning and so he continued moving his fingers in and out of himself. With a soft gasp, he pulled them out and moved to untie Thomas’ hand, leaving his torso strapped to the chair.

Newt put some more lube on his fingers and began covering Thomas’ cock with it, stroking it slowly afterwards. He was proud of his boyfriend’s size which was quite impressive. The blond looked up at Thomas and the brunette swore he saw a sad look on his angel’s face before the other quickly revealed a playful smirk. The younger male moved to sit on his lover’s lap and the brunette rested his hands on Newt’s hips to keep him up as the blond slowly sunk down on his length. Biting his lip, Newt felt the head pushing into him, stretching him for the rest of the member to slide in. He sunk all the way down until he couldn’t take in anymore of Thomas’ length. The delicious pressure around his penis made the brunette tighten his hold on the blond, who was already slowly rocking his hips to test the pleasure.

“Come on, Tommy,” Newt pleaded as he began bouncing up and down his boyfriend’s dick. Thomas leaned in and sucked around the blond’s neck, helping him roll his hips. Moaning loudly, the blond rested his hands on Thomas’ pecs, using it as support to move his hips harder down on his boyfriend, making him push deeper. “Oh, Tommy,” Newt cried out repeatedly as he felt Thomas move inside of him. The brunette groaned at the heat surrounding his dick and bucked his hips upwards. Soon the sounds of loud moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin was the only thing heard throughout the room.

“Come on, Newt. Faster!” Thomas pleaded as he came closer to release. Newt began moving his hips at a quicker pace, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck to keep himself grounded. The blond whimpered as he felt the other wrap his hand around his dick, stroking it in time with their movements.

“I’m going to-!” Newt was cut off by himself as he reached his climax, releasing all over Thomas’ chest. The brunette gave a final thrust upwards before crying out in pleasure and filling his lover with cum. Thomas closed the gap between them both and moved his lips roughly against the other’s. The younger male shuddered at the pressure of the kiss -and at the trickle of his boyfriend’s release down his thigh, but kissed back just as passionately.

“I love you,” Thomas panted out as soon as they pulled away from the kiss. The blond hid his face against the other’s neck and held onto him tightly.

“I love you, too, Tommy,” Newt finally let out as he pulled back.

“Was it really necessary to chloroform me?” the brunette asked, being reminded by the rope tied around his torso.

“Yeah, it really was.”

“I could press charges against you for that you know,” Thomas teased, peppering his boyfriend’s neck with kisses.

“You love me too much to do that though,” the blond snickered, giving Thomas a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah, I really do.”

 

\-----

  
“Here it is,” Newt said as he handed Aris a hard drive. Words couldn’t explain how horrible the blond felt at the moment. With a simple nod, the freckled boy walked away, a wide grin on his face. Even though it was the only way to keep Aris quiet, Newt couldn’t help but hate himself for betraying Thomas like this. His relationship with the teacher was a thin thread. If he found out about the things Newt's done, that thread would rip. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since we updated and this chapter was actually going to be a separate college AU one shot but it gave me the idea to update this. Hope it wasn't too bad and happy holidays!  
> -TommyNewt


End file.
